


Voiceless

by Starisia



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Muteness, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Yullen Week 2011, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starisia/pseuds/Starisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That voice that I had grown so fond of, though I would never admit it aloud, that laugh that sounded almost like an angel, may have been silenced forever.<br/>.:UNDERGOING HEAVY REVISIONS:.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I looked up in shock as those words were spoken. He was only nine, just a couple years younger than Lavi and I, how could something like that happen! The sprout was always so cheerful, smiling and laughing like he didn't have a care in the world. How the hell could - I felt a sharp tug on my arm and looked to find Lavi already dragging me toward the car. I couldn't understand why until Tiedoll and Bookman began heading in the same direction.

I held my tongue and bowed my head, allowing my bangs to shadow my eyes as I gnawed at my lower lip until the coppery taste of blood danced on my tongue.

There was no time to ask stupid questions right now. We had to get to the hospital.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Lavi looked up with hopeful eyes as the doctor exited the room we'd been sitting outside of for the past hour. My 'father' stood beside me and I looked on with cold cobalt eyes waiting for the doctor to begin.

"How is he?" Lavi demanded almost instantly.

The doctor blinked in what I assumed to be surprise at the Baka Usagi's eagerness before a soft sigh escaped his lips, and he began, "His left arm is badly burned, he has a deep cut that runs over his left eye, and we believe he may be half blind now but we're not sure. He's in stable condition but the experience was traumatic for him, and I'm afraid…" He trailed off and I fought back the rising panic in my chest that made me want to snap at him to get the hell on with it.

"What are you afraid of, doctor?" Tiedoll asked, placing one hand on my shoulder in an attempt to keep me calm.

"The boy hasn't said a word. He doesn't make a sound no matter what and… We're afraid he's gone mute from the shock. It is possible that he'll regain his voice, but there's nothing we can do for him."

The silence that followed the doctor's words was almost deafening.

I hid my shock behind cold eyes, not showing any of the weakness I felt. That voice I had grown so used to, that voice that I had grown so fond of, though I would never admit it aloud, that laugh that sounded almost like an angel, may have been silenced forever.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

**~Seven years later~**

"Yo, Allen buddy!" the baka usagi called, his usual grin in place, although I could tell it was strained from worry, "What took ya so long?"

I looked over my shoulder, my high ponytail swaying with the movement, to find the Moyashi walking his bike toward us, a small smile on his lips as he waved, still seeming somewhat shy even after all this time.

I clicked my tongue as I locked a cold, calculating gaze on him. He was usually here around the same time as us, sometimes earlier, but it was incredibly rare that he was late - and there was always a  _very_  good reason when he was.

He fidgeted a bit, no doubt feeling my gaze on his back as he went about wrapping the chain around his bike's tire, not fumbling with it once even with his gloves in place.

Lavi watched him with an observing gaze, looking for something that I'd already found, ' _Thinks he can hide things from me, damn sprout…'_

No sooner had the Moyashi finished locking up his bike, than I had one hand wrapped firmly around his wrist and was walking toward the school building. He struggled and swiped at my arm, trying to get away, back toward his bike where he'd left his bag. I smirked and pointed to where Lavi was carrying both his bag and his own.

He pouted at me and continued tugging at his wrist, trying to free it from my grasp. His tugging got more frantic the closer we got to the building-unknowingly confirming my theory about why he was late, and I finally paused at the door before turning to look at him dead on as he tried to pry my hand from his wrist. My cold cobalt eyes met teary silver and he doubled his efforts at trying to pull away.

"I'll make you a deal, Moyashi," I sighed, running my free hand through my hair in irritation, "Say something and I'll let you go."

The Moyashi let out a deep breath and met my eyes before doing one of the few signs I knew.

' _Can't_.'

I smirked at him and started walking again, "Then you're coming with me, sprout."

I hadn't expected a reply. I'd been trying to make him say something for seven fucking years now. I was the only one who was trying to force him to talk, everyone else said he'd either speak when he was ready or _foolishly_ believed that he really couldn't talk anymore, that his voice had truly been lost in the accident that had marred his flesh and turned his hair the color of fresh snow.

Most believed the latter, having long since given up on hearing his voice again.

Every one of them were idiots as far as I was concerned.

I continued dragging him until we reached the bathroom. I made sure it was completely empty before letting go of him and situating myself between him and the door, effectivly blocking his only escape and stating firmly **,** "Now show me."

He shook his head vigorously and crossed his arms over his chest.

I heard the door open behind me and turned a cold glare on the new arrival, ready to snap and tell them to ' _get the fuck out'_  only to have it die on my tongue as my eyes locked on the familiar red-head. The instant he was in, I locked the door, making sure no-one else would interrupt.

"Yuu-chan," the rabbit began, "You don't have to be so hard on the kid."

"Hard on him?" I snapped in disbelief, before taking several steps toward the bean sprout. "Show us, Allen. I already know what the hell happened, but I need to know how bad it is."

He looked up at the use of his real name, knowing full well that I only ever used it when I was completely serious.

He bowed his head in defeat and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, before shrugging it off completely.

Lavi gasped at the sight and I bit back a growl of pure, animalistic fury as he fully removed his white dress shirt.

His chest and right arm were covered with bruises, varying in size from a couple inches, to a particularly dark bruise, where it looked as if someone had stomped on his ribcage with all the force they could muster. I would have to drag him to the old man later to make sure his ribs weren't broken and hope he could fix them if it was the case. Last thing I needed was to drag a kicking Moyashi to the hospital.

Again.

"Turn around," I commanded icily.

He pouted up at me and I gave him a cold glare before he exhaled another deep breath and complied.

Just as I'd expected, his back was bruised as well, although it didn't seem as bad. The worst seemed to be another large discoloration that took up most of his left shoulder. It seemed the only part of his upper body that wasn't covered in bruising was his burned left arm, which I didn't think  _could_  bruise anymore.

"Allen, what happened?" Lavi cried, coming closer to examine the bruises that littered the once pale skin.

"Was it Jasdevi again?" I growled, already knowing the truth and what his answer was going to be. I could always tell when it was their work. They were the only ones that were careful enough when they were beating the shit out of the damn sprout to only leave marks where they would never be seen by anyone but Lavi and I.

I silently vowed to make those bastards pay for this one.

He looked away and started pulling his shirt back on, once again hiding the bruises and stopping Lavi from examining them any farther.

Sure enough, the instant he finished buttoning his shirt he had a notepad in one hand and was scribbling away.

Unlike Lavi, I hadn't bothered to learn sign language after the kid lost his voice, so the only way the damn Moyashi could communicate with me was by writing what he wanted to say. I just hadn't seen the point when I honestly believed that he would start talking again. I still didn't see the point, the damn sprout could still speak, he still had a voice. The only thing stopping him from using it was his own fear.

Sure enough, when he showed me the note it was exactly what I expected.

_'Kanda I'm fine. It wasn't them.'_

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you're 'fine', Moyashi?" I growled.

His only reply was a curt nod.

"You're covered in bruises from what I can see, and I have a feeling there are more you're not showing me."

He wouldn't meet my eyes and that was all the answer I needed. I growled under my breath, already plotting how many ways I would make those fucking twins suffer before I killed them and gutted them with Mugen.

"You're not gonna go to anyone about this are you?" Lavi asked, his voice and expression somber.

Allen met his gaze with determined silver eyes, and that was all the answer we needed.

"You're a fucking idiot, Moyashi."

He glared at me and wrote something else down before tapping the page harshly with the pen for emphasis.

_'The name's 'Allen,' Ba-Kanda!'_

I smirked at the all too familiar retort, "Maybe I'll stop calling you 'beansprout' when you get a little taller. Or start speaking again."

Allen only glared at me before storming toward the door. I 'che'd' and grabbed his left arm, not letting him get past me. He froze, his entire body tensing at the touch.

He turned his silver glare on me and I met it with a dark one of my own, "We're not done talking about this, Allen."

He continued to simply glare at me, not even reaching for the notepad and pen, but the message in his eyes was clear.

_Let it go._

I opened my mouth to snap at him and most likely call him an idiot again only to close it as the first bell rang. I growled at the satisfied smirk the Moyashi gave me before I released his arm. "Wait for us by the cafeteria at lunch," I grumbled reluctantly.

His satisfied smirk turned into a small smile as he nodded, and the three of us entered the near empty halls. We quickly said our goodbyes and I went in the opposite direction as Lavi walked with Allen in the direction of their classes.

I smirked to myself when they were out of sight and turned toward the exit.

I didn't care if I missed first period, not when I had much more… 'important' business to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

I found the bastards exactly where I thought I would, outside on the lawn, lounging under one of the large birch trees.

"OI!" I called from farther up the lawn. They both looked up, Devitto's black hair falling in one eye and a smirk coming to his lips despite the cigarette in his mouth. Jasdero looked up, tattoo stitched mouth becoming an all-out grin.

"Kandy looks angry, hee!" Jasdero all but sang, clapping his hands gleefully - which only succeeded in pissing me off more.

"Understatement of the century,  _freak_ ," I snarled, my lips pulled back in an outraged grimace as I grew closer.

"I'm guessing your mute showed you?" Devitto said, smirk widening as he stomped out the cigarette with one combat boot, "He really should be more careful. Poor thing crashing into walls, he'd probably still be on the ground if we hadn't helped him up."

I gritted my teeth against the rising fury as his smirk grew more and more with each word. The blond son of a bitch was all out howling with laughter, clutching his sides as he rolled across the ground.

"Hee! Mute boy's clumsy!"

That did it; oh, did that fucking  _do it!_

In a heartbeat the retard went silent as I pinned his bastard of a brother against the tree, my hand firmly around his fucking  _throat_ , "That's not what happened and we both fucking know it!" I snarled, my face close to his, but still his smirk didn't falter. If anything, it grew bigger.

"And who do you think they'll believe? The brat's too self-conscious to show anyone aside from you and Bookman and he can't talk so he's not gonna tell anyone. You can't tell anyone since you'll need proof, and he'll make a fuss if you even  _try_  to show them."

"Who said he needed to tell anyone? I could just fucking kill you right here and now, and no one would even know it was me. I doubt anyone would even give a damn, anyway. They'd probably celebrate." I snarled, my grip on his throat tightening as my anger grew. The bastard was right, though. Moyashi never showed his body to anyone except me and Lavi - and that was only because we'd been the ones to help him with everything after the accident when he couldn't even  _dress_  on his own because of that arm. He wasn't weak in any way, but his arm was one thing he'd never come to grips with,

He put up with the shit for the past seven years. Giving anyone who dared screw with him about being mute that  _one_  smile that clearly said  _'go to hell'_  when he couldn't say it with words or signs. He put up with the pity, even though he hated it, because there was no way around it and I let him because I knew he could handle it on his own and that he'd come to me and Lavi if he needed to vent - which usually involved he and I exchanging blows until we were sprawled on the ground panting for air, but this physical abuse that these bastards thought they could get away with - despite the fact that he'd already ended up in the emergency room once?

There was no way in fucking hell I was letting him deal with these two on his own when I already knew he wouldn't do a thing.

"If you think you can keep hurting him like that, then you're sorely mistaken," I growled, tightening my grip until I was sure he could barely breathe.

I was so focused on him that I didn't notice Jasdero until he rammed into my side, forcing me to the ground and releasing his brother from my hold.

I landed on the hard ground, my breath leaving me in a huff as the idiot blond landed on my chest. The instant he sat up slightly, I slammed a fist into his jaw, barely noting the sharp sting from the impact and sending him sprawling on the ground beside me, clutching his jaw.

"Why you mother fu-GAH!" Devitto wasn't able to finish before I was on my feet, throwing a swift kick to his stomach, making him hunch over in pain. A satisfied smirk came to my lips as he coughed violently; trying to regain his breath and it was all I could do to not all out laugh at him myself.

I grunted as a weight collided with my back, two arms wrapping around my neck. I didn't even pause before using the momentum against my assailant, moving my upper body forward and gripping both arms on instinct, sending Jasdero crashing into his brother and taking them both to the ground.

"Don't go near him again, Jasdevi," I growled, eyes shining dangerously, "If he shows up hurt again - I don't care how minor it is, I swear I'll fucking kill you."

I didn't wait for a response before turning on my heel and heading back toward the school. I'd finished faster than I thought I would, so I figured I'd wash up before heading to class. My knuckles stung where the skin had been torn, no doubt from when I punched Jasdero. I had an uncanny healing ability that I guess had something to do with a fast metabolism - like I could actually remember the term Bookman and the Usagi used when they explained what exactly I was - so I figured it'd be healed pretty quick, but I wanted to get rid of the blood at the very least.

I really didn't want the moyashi to see it and start his usual shit.

I swear there was nothing more annoying than arguing with mute, although, I guess the upside was they couldn't give you the silent treatment like he so immaturely did when we were kids - at least you couldn't tell if he was, which kinda defeated the purpose. Not that I cared if he did or not. Damn sprout wasn't gonna do anything about those two so I did it for him.

No way in hell was I about to let those bastards put him in the emergency room again, no  _fucking_  way in hell.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Class passed in one long, boring blur - just like always. I let out a silent sigh of relief and got to my feet as the lunch bell rang, more than a little relieved to be able to  _finally_  leave that bastard of a teacher's health class. Really, health wouldn't be so bad if they didn't have a fucking bastard like Tyki Mikk teaching it.

Honestly, thre was something about that son of a bitch that just seemed to irritate me to no end, and it took everything I had not to punch him in the face whenever he so much as glanced in my direction.

The fact that he was related to those god forsaken twins just added to my hatred for him.

I was just glad to be rid of him for the time being.

I quickly gathered my things and got up to leave, not wanting to spend even a millisecond longer in that man's presence than I absolutely had to, letting out a silent sigh of relief when I was out the door.

"Yuu!" An achingly familiar voice called and I quickened my stride, not wanting to deal with him after having already been forced to endure an hour in the presence of that accursed Meek.

"Go away, Usagi," I growled, my voice filled with a strained calm that made it clear it wouldn't take long for me to snap. Unfortunately, this particular idiot saw that as a sign to wrap his arms around my neck and rest all of his soon-to-be- _dead_  weight on my back.

"Aww, Yuu-Chan~" The obnoxious red head wined loudly - directly in my ear, I might add, "Is that any way to talk to your best friend~?"

"Tch, if you're my 'friend' then I seriously need to rethink my social standing in this hell-hole."

"Social standing? You mean you actually have one?" Lavi cried, what sounded like shock and disbelief dripping from his annoyingly loud voice.

"No, but if it means getting rid of you I might rethink that decision."

"Awww, Yuu-chu's so mean to me!"

I felt my eye twitch and brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to calm down before I punched him in his fucking jaw! The other students bustled about the halls, giving us a wide berth for fear of getting caught up when I finally snapped and tried to kill the rabbit on my back - and that moment was fast approaching, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that fucking name?"

"Depends. How many times do Allen and I need to tell you to stop getting into trouble?" he countered. I tensed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled, turning my head slightly and allowing icy intrigue to enter my gaze, though I thought I already knew what he was referring to, I wasn't about to say anything on the off chance he didn't know.

"Come now, Kanda, who do you take me for?" he asked, and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice and, surprisingly, a small trace of approval along with it, "Your knuckles are scratched. I don't think I need to ask how that happened."

"Tch, I don't know what you're talking about, you fucking Usagi, now let go of me."

"Oh? So the fact that Jasdevi came to third period with a split lip and bruised jaw was just a coincidence?"

"Tch, shut up and get off me, you fucking rabbit."

"But Yuu~," he whined, tightening his grip on my neck, "I just want to hang onto my best - GAH!"

I smirked as his words transformed into a shocked sound of pain, his grip on my neck disappearing as he fell to his knees clutching his stomach where my elbow had connected.

"Yuu-chan that wasn't very nice!"

"Tch, since when am I nice?" I shot back over my shoulder, not even bothering to look to see if he was following me.

"Point taken," he laughed when he caught up, folding his arms behind his head with his usual grin in place as though I hadn't just elbowed him in the gut. I'd have to hit him harder next time.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, only pausing when we arrived at my locker.

"So, how bad did ya get 'em?" he asked as I spun the dial on my lock.

"Tch, not nearly as bad as I would of liked." I replied, putting my books away without sparing him so much as a sideways glance.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I smirked, "I should have snapped Devitto's neck instead of just trying to choke him."

"Hehe… really happy we're on the same side here…" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and clearly struggling to keep his smile from faltering.

My only reply was a noncommittal 'che' as I grabbed my cell and all but slammed the locker door, before turning on my heel and walking away, the damn rabbit catching on before I could get even a few feet away. He instantly took up walking right beside me, and moved to-

"If you wanna keep that arm, I strongly suggest you not do that," I said, my voice somewhere between an annoyed sigh and frustrated growl. He froze, entire body going tense as he looked me over before slowly lowering his arm back to his side instead of throwing it around my shoulders. I smirked, "Good choice."

"You really are an ass sometimes, Yuu," He whined, his voice rising an octave to become even more annoying - and here I didn't even think that was possible.

"Che," I scoffed, not once pausing, or even slowing in my stride. The other students continued to give us a wide berth, despite how crowded the halls were at this time. That's how it always was, not that I cared any. I rather liked the space, or I  _would,_  if not for the god forsaken idiot walking not two inches from my fucking side, his shoulder 'accidentally' bumping into mine every few seconds while I tried desperately to ignore his relentless chatter that seemed to lead  _nowhere_  and  _everywhere_  at the same damn time, his voice steadily growing louder - and more annoying.

We continued down the hall, his mouth running faster than humanly possible - which shouldn't have surprised me, si`nce there's no way in the seven hells that the damn rabbit was human - and my increasingly irritated glare pinning numerous startled students to their lockers, only for them to let out near silent sighs of relief when I passed.

A shock of snowy white caught my attention as we finally reached the cafeteria, and I made a disgruntled sound, drawing the moyashi's attention to us. He looked up, silver eyes slightly wide with surprise before recognition seemed to dawn on him and he gave us a bright smile I recognized as  _'Hello you two!'_ though his gaze was locked on mine, seeing as the fucking rabbit had yet to notice our arrival at the cafeteria.

I gave a noncommittal 'che' that was drowned out by the loud cry of, 'Moyashi-Chan!' that threatened to bust my eardrums as the damn rabbit all but threw himself at the moyashi and wrapped his arms around the boys neck, laying all of his weight on the smaller male's back just as he'd done to me, although he seemed to be being careful to avoid putting too much pressure on the bruises we both knew littered his skin.

I growled in annoyance and leaned back against the wall, watching in silence as the moyashi struggled to pry the red-head's arms from around his throat, wincing every once in a while as his struggles added more pressure to the tender discolorations, while said rabbit just laughed and nuzzled the younger's hair, ignoring his desperate attempts at escape.

Allen's tugging grew more insistent. He shot me a pleading glance, and I quirked an eyebrow in feigned ignorance before smirking and shaking my head, earning a pout I'd learned to recognize long ago as  _'Don't be so mean'_  but, as always, I ignored it, only to sigh in resignation as the desperation in his eyes became more pronounced, tears just starting to brim at the edges.

"Get off, rabbit!" I growled, grabbing the back of his shirt and tugging sharply, earning a choked gasp as the collar momentarily dug into his throat. He stumbled back, clutching his throat dramatically and almost colliding with my chest. I sidestepped at the last second, causing him to fall flat on his back, and he began gasping for air in the most dramatic way he could manage.

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well it took a whole hell of a lot more than that to hurt the damn rabbit - I'd done worse and he'd been up and laughing again in about twenty seconds, much to my displeasure - and put one hand on the back of Allen's head as I walked, ignoring the glare he gave me as I guided him toward the cafeteria and pushed him in.

He stumbled forward as I released my hold, and glared at me over his shoulder before continuing toward the lunch line just as the Usagi caught up with us. I struggled to ignore the annoying chatter of the room as I made my way to our usual table where Lenalee was already waiting.

"Hey Kanda," she said with a smile as I took my usual spot by the window.

"Hn," I replied, turning my gaze towards the line, keeping a close eye on the moyashi, ready to step in if anything happened. I wasn't about to let anything else happen to the sprout today, and the next person who gave him any shit was going to meet the end of my blade after the final bell rang.

I clicked my tongue as he and the Usagi reached the front of the line and paid for their food before making their way towards the table, only turning my gaze away when the moyashi took his seat beside Lenalee.

I could feel the annoyed silver glare boring into me, but I didn't pay it any heed, too preoccupied with playing through what I'd do to Jasdevi if they ever touched him again. In all honesty; I was still pissed. I wanted to head back to my locker, grab Mugen, cut out both their tongues so they could see what it felt like not to be able to talk, and then cut them to shreds - only stopping when they were mere inches from death.

Killing them would have been merciful, and that's one thing I wasn't.

An achingly familiar humming sound roused me from my musings, bringing with it the overwhelming urge to either punch someone - the Usagi was close enough to make a pretty tempting target - or hit my head against the window.

There was only one other person not sitting at this table it could be, and, with my patience already hanging from a precariously thin thread, I didn't think I could restrain myself if I had it deal with him - even if it was just a texted conversation. Hell, I thought old men like him weren't even supposed to know what texting  _was_ , much less how to do it, but I blamed Lavi - I didn't know how I knew he was responsible for this, but I did.

I reluctantly dug my phone from my pocket and flicked it open the message flashing to life on the screen.

_Yuu-chan_

Huh, first two words and I already felt my blood pressure rising. I growled low in my throat, attempting to resist the urge to throw the fucking thing against a wall at the sight of that name, after a moment I turned my attention back to the small screen and continued reading, feeling the smallest  _molecule_  of my anger and frustration evaporate.

_Cross is going out of town for a few weeks, so Allen's gonna be staying with us while he's away. Cross already dropped off a few of his things along with Timcanpy, so let Allen know._

"Oi, Moyashi," I barked, cutting off whatever the hell it was Lavi was saying, and earning an annoyed pout from said infuriating red-head.

Allen's gaze locked on me and he cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, a questioning look entering his eyes. In reply I set my cell on the table and flipped it around before sliding it toward him, elbowing Lavi in the side when he attempted to intercept it, earning a soft trill of laughter from Lenalee.

Allen caught the phone and stared at it a moment before smiling brightly in my direction and nodding his understanding, before closing the phone and sliding it back in my direction, and I once again had to elbow the Usagi as he tried to catch it himself, this time earning a small grunt of pain.

I smirked at that, and noticed Allen's shoulders shaking as small choked breaths escaped his throat in his version of a laugh.

Lavi crossed his arms over his chest, a scandalized pout adorning his features as he sulked in silence, although I knew that wasn't gonna last long. And, as if reading my thoughts, he burst out with something unimportant and too loud less than a minute later, making several people sitting nearby jump in surprise before returning to their food. I cringed at the volume and turned my gaze back out the window with a roll of my eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ^_^  
> ❤ Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ❤  
> Tumblr: Starisia.tumblr.com


End file.
